He's Not Heavy, He's My Brother
by padawanjinx
Summary: When Rúmil is captured while on a mission, its up to Haldir to rescue him. However fate is not kind to the brothers and Rúmil suffers mortal wounds. His only hope is to return to Lothlorien, but time may be running out.
1. Default Chapter

He's Not Heavy, He's My Brother  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the Tolkien universe. I make no money on this whatsoever so suing me will serve you no purpose.. Ya greedy Orcs!  
Summary: When Rúmil is captured while on a mission, it is up to Haldir to rescue him. However, fate is not kind to the brothers and Rúmil suffers mortal wounds. His only hope is to return to Lothlorien, but time may be running out.  
Rating: PG at most  
Archive: Sure if you want it, just ask and give me a link to it.  
Characters: Haldir, Rúmil, and a couple of characters from my imagination.  
A Special Thanks goes to those that write Haldir Stories. I thought I was the only fan!  
Feedback: Would be greatly appreciated. Criticism would be appreciated as well, but only constructive.  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *  
  
? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ?  
"The trouble you get yourself into." Haldir sighed softly, his dark blue eyes searching the semi-darkness of the town.  
  
"It was not my intention brother." Rúmil said, keeping his own voice low.  
  
The pre-dawn rays of the sun filtered through the lingering cloud cover, slowly diminishing with the heat of the coming day as the sun rose higher over the cleft of the vale in the distance. Staring into the horizon, Haldir left his thoughts drift momentarily back to the late eve, the easiness it was to slip past the slumbering patrols on the edge of the human town and the simple distractions it took to overcome the guards standing watch over his brother. His eyes drifted over to his brother, taking in the bruises forming on the fair beings face, attesting to the beating he had received when captured the previous day. Haldir felt his anger at his brother fall away, and relief that he was once again in Elven company and they were on their way home. The only obstacle that stood in their return was the angry mob that had gathered after a fallen guard had alerted the townsfolk of the Elf's escape.  
  
The two Elven brothers were hidden behind barrels lined along one side of a dusty, human street, near the edge of the town. It had taken the better part of the night to skirt the city way, avoiding the gathering posse and hiding in complete and utter stillness until all hostilities had passed.  
  
All around the sounds of angry men shouted, cursed, and ordered one another around, clearly perturbed about losing their prisoner.  
  
Rúmil opened his mouth to speak again, but Haldir quickly raised his hand, cutting off any further verbal communication. The source of the Elf's defensive nature made it known as a cluster of shouting men rallied together near the Elves hiding place. A large burly looking man shouted, ordering the enraged humans to fan out and find the Elf that had eluded captivity. Heated arguments sprang up as the men disbanded, breaking into smaller group and setting out on their search. The air was thick with the scent of hatred, burning and raging for the elf that dared to slip through their clutches. Torturous words were called, threatened, and ordered by the men that whoever caught the elf, would be allowed to instate the punishment.  
  
The sounds of the frenzied masses drifted to the distance as the men fanned out and began to comb through the buildings and alleyways, searching every dark nook and cranny they thought could house a cleverly hidden Elf.  
  
Haldir nodded towards the forest a short distance away. Rúmil answered back with a nod of his own, waiting for his kin to give the signal that it would be safe. Both knew if they could gain the tree-line they could easily blend into their surroundings and fade away from site.  
  
With a quick visual sweep of the area, and finding it now devoid of those that wish harm to them, the two elves perked their ears and listened for any sounds that would give away to any hidden enemies. Hearing only the distant roar of the villagers as they combed through houses and stables a short distance away, the two slipped out from behind their cover and started sprinting for the forest, their footfalls silent and swift.  
  
A late arrival, barely awake in the early morning hours, came from around the corner of a hovel, and startled in surprise when he saw the two beings coming towards him. Both were tall of stature, elegant and graceful of feature, their heads crowned with golden hair that fell about their shoulders. Fumbling through slurred senses due to the remnants of sleep, he haphazardly notched his bow and let an arrow fly.  
  
The aim was off but only by a few centimeters. Roaring at his own body's slow responses, the man shouted, "They are two Elves! Hurry, they are getting away!!"  
  
Realizing their discovery, the two elves turned direction, angling off away from the man, their speed increased as they neared the forest line. With shouts of an angry mob growing closer the elves prayed to the Valar that they make the approaching trees safely.  
  
Knowing that the mob would never make it in time to catch the two elves, the man growled with anger and notched another arrow and let it fly. It sang through the air, landing on target perfectly. He smiled in grim satisfaction as he saw one of the fair beings jolt, then stumble forward.  
  
Haldir heard a familiar swoosh through the air, then glanced at Rúmil just in time to see his brother stumble. Rúmil gasped out as he felt the searing pain enter his back, the arrowhead slicing between two ribs and lodging greedily at the elves prone body, ripping through tendons and muscle and finally lodging itself deep within a womb of warm elven flesh.  
  
Haldir snarled, turned, his bow already notched and poised with his eyes blazing a deep sapphire and his mouth curled into a twisted grimace. Within the blink of an eye, he released its deadly cargo and smiled with satisfaction as the man soundlessly dropped dead, the shock of an Elven arrow resting securing between his eyes.  
  
Rúmil had slowed, the arrow protruding from him making his breath hitch and pain threaten to overwhelm him and send him spiraling down into darkness. He gritted his teeth through the pain, keeping his path true as he stumbled into the trees and began to disappear into their foliage.  
  
Within a few minutes the pain became too much, and Rúmil stopped beside a large oak tree, placing his hand shakily on it and gasping for breath. The arrow grated against the bones of his ribs with every inhale, causing more pain to tear through the elf's body.  
  
Haldir stopped by his brothers side, his eyes taking in the crude arrow and the blood staining his brothers back and side. Though used to battle and the wounds they undoubtedly sustain, the elf still couldn't bear to watch his own flesh and blood suffer from injury.  
  
"Rúmil?" Haldir asked softly, placing his hand on the pale shaky one of his brother as he clutched his side.  
  
"It hurts brother." Rúmil gasped, his breath becoming harder to intake.  
  
"It looks to be deep. Do you wish me to remove it now or can you wait until we return home?" Haldir asked, the question striking him as absurd the moment it left his lips.  
  
"I do not think you will be able to remove it. I feel it buried deep." Rúmil said through gasps. His eyes focused on that of his kin, their depths swirling with pain and the fight to remain conscious.  
  
"If it is buried deep, then we must get you back to Lothlorien. The Lady will be able to aid you." Haldir said in a rush, his mind painfully aware of the slick wetness of his brother's blood pouring from the wound.  
  
"Do not let them get away! They will pay for what they have done!!" Angry shouts rent the air as the brothers stared at one another.  
  
Rúmil grabbed Haldir's arm, his eyes pleading. "Break it. Leave it buried but break it. I can not risk it becoming stuck or ripped and cause further damage."  
  
Haldir nodded; though not entirely sure it was a good idea. Nonetheless he quickly unsheathed a small knife and cut the arrow shaft protruding from his brother's body, trimming it down to a much smaller size. He kept his face set as he surveyed the already crimson clothing and the shorter, yet still deadly bolt buried in Rúmil's back. He reached out, easily grabbing his kin in his arms and steading him as he tried desperately to regain his composure.  
  
Rúmil cried out as Haldir cut the arrow, then felt his brethrens arms around him to keep him upright as the pain subsided and balance returned, fighting off the black swirling mist of painful unconsciousness.  
  
"Over here! The Elves are hiding over here!" Someone shouted, and then joined in the many voices thundering towards the two elves hiding in the foliage.  
  
"Ready?" Haldir questioned with uncertainty.  
  
Rúmil nodded, pushing himself away from the tree and starting off at stiff pace. He pushed his body forward, willing it to forget about the agony it was reliving over and over with every step as the arrowhead rubbed and grating around against his bone and tissue. He knew if it was removed without proper care, the wound would bleed freely and his life would drain away.  
  
The morning sun gave way to the brilliance of a hot, humid afternoon. The sun peeked through trees, dotting the ground with glimmers of light. The two Elven beings flitted through the trees, their feet making no sound and leaving no trace of their presence.  
  
Thinking that they had eluded capture the Elves stopped for a rest, Haldir worriedly glancing at his brother's paling face and ragged breathing. The shortened arrow that still protruded from Rúmil's back blended in with the bright red that spread across the elf's back and side.  
  
Haldir opened his mouth to speak but shut it quickly, his heightened hearing detecting the approach of a large group of people, their hunting dogs baying and barking in the distance, leading the men to the Elves. Haldir cursed softly to himself, then studied Rúmil, noting the beads of sweat forming on his brother's face, and the shakiness of his posture.  
  
"We must continue. If we linger, they will find us." Haldir said, searching the woods with his keen gaze.  
  
Rúmil heard the hunting dogs and nodded, shakily taking a deep breath and pushing himself upright to begin running. He took one step, and then fell to his knees with a cry of pain that left him gasping for air. He felt Haldir's arms around him, easily cradling him away from the hard, rough ground.  
  
"Rúmil?" Haldir whispered hoarsely, his throat constricting as he held his brother to him protectively.  
  
Rúmil's head lulled forward, his chest heaving as he struggled for breath.  
  
Haldir eased himself down onto the ground, easing Rúmil down against him. "Rúmil? Rúmil, we are almost home. We just have to go a little further. Then the Lady can make you well. Just a little further brother."  
  
Rúmil's body went slack, his head falling back against Haldir's cradling arm. He coughed roughly, his eyes becoming distant.  
  
"Rúmil, I can remove the arrow. It has caused too much damage. Let me remove it and we can start for Lothlorien." Haldir pleaded, wiping errant strands of hair from his brother's face.  
  
"Nay. I fear it will do no good either way." Rúmil panted, his face rising to stare into his elder brother. "I do not think I will see home again, Haldir. I feel my life leaving me already."  
  
"Do not speak of such things!" Haldir snapped, a bit harsher than he meant.  
  
His hand gripped Rúmil's, holding it firmly. The thought of losing his brother so late, or so early in life, was more than the elf could comprehend. Being the March Warden, he had of course seen his fair share of death of his kindred, but never that included his brethren in such peril.  
  
"Flee Haldir. Let them find me. They can do no worse." Rúmil said, his face pale ashen in the waning light of the sun. The normal candescence of the Elf's face dulled to a barely registering glow, his eyes clouding over as his consciousness waned.  
  
"Nay!" Haldir nearly shouted. With extreme gentleness Haldir scooped his brother up in his arms, careful of the arrow imbedded in his back and started sprinting through the forest once again, leaving the shouts and angry outcries of the villagers behind them.  
  
Rúmil shuttered then drew a deep breath, glaring at his brother. "Accept the inevitable Haldir. Do not risk yourself over something that is already gone."  
  
"Speak no more of this." Haldir said, biting back the sting of tears that welled up in his eyes. He didn't wish his brother to see his anguish.  
  
"Haldir.." Rúmil started but was cut off by a shush from Haldir, who kept his face set in a stony expression, his eyes focused ahead, winding through the darkening trees.  
  
Haldir raced as fast as his legs would accommodate he and Rúmil, all the while his ears alert to the sounds of men thrashing through the woods in search of their prey. The voices seemed to be getting closer; the sounds of hunting dogs baying to their masters filled the air, answering to each other and eliciting more shouts and curses.  
  
Knowing that Lothlorien was still a good distance away, the elf changed directions frequently, hoping to lose the dogs and mingle up their scent, criss-crossing and confusing the animals. The sounds of the dogs and posse searching for the elves came to close for Haldir's liking, though he pushed on, knowing that if they were caught, it was certain death for Rúmil.  
  
Haldir looked down at his brother cradled in his arms and felt a stab of guilt settle into his stomach. He chastised himself for ordering Rúmil so near the human settlement that he should have investigated himself. Feeling guilt gnaw at his mind, Haldir raced on, his soul twisting with the feeling that it was his fault, and now Rúmil was going to die because of his poor decision.  
  
Darkness began to creep into the day as night started its greedy ascend on the countryside. Long fingers of shadow spread, mixing and devouring all threads of light that marked the trail to Lothlorien that remained with the fading sun.  
  
Hearing the sound of trickling water, Haldir raced towards the sound, hoping that he could use the water to mask their escape. Panting, he reached a small hill, inclining gradually until it neared the small stream nestled in its cleavage, where it dropped sharply onto the banks, the brook already lost in the veil of night. Haldir's keen Elven eyes easily picked a path down the hillside, the fading light not diminishing his vision, but hoping that the lack of light would detour those in pursuit.  
  
Testing his footing, Haldir began to ascend the height, wary of his brothers labored breathing and the wet feeling against his stomach that signaled his brothers loss of life blood. Gritting his teeth and refusing to give in, the stubborn elf continued down the hill, his feet barely touching the ferns and fallen bed of leaves.  
  
As he neared the bottom, he turned right, taking the safer route down to the stream. Rúmil shuddered hard, catching the March Warden off guard. He missed the hidden tree root hidden under a thick carpet of leaves until it was too late.  
  
Haldir's ankle twisted sharply as he stumbled over the root and struggled to keep his brother safely in his arms and not further injure him. A sick grating pop issued from Elf's ankle. Intense shards of pain snaked their way up Haldir's calf, sending his nerves on fire with burning agony. Skidding to the side of the stream, he winced as he gingerly tested his ankle, and fighting the urge to cry out in pain as the bones ground against one another, then slid sharply into place. Haldir grit his teeth knowing it was going to swell from the strain, and that the injury would impede his trek with his brother. He closed his eyes, trying desperately to ignore the overwhelming urge to pass out and the hot flashes of light flickering behind his closed eyelids.  
  
Rúmil looked up into his brother's face and saw the pain he fought to control. His heart wrenched in his chest knowing his brother would kill himself trying to protect him and get him safely home. "Haldir? Do not do this. Leave me here."  
  
Haldir's eyes snapped open and he stared down hard at his brother. "I would not leave you, even if it meant my death."  
  
Rúmil smiled, his lips starting to tinge a pale blue. "That I know brother. That I know."  
  
Voices lifted over the hill and startled the two. The men were getting closer.  
  
Haldir took a deep breath, bit back the agony his ankle screamed at him, and started off at a painful gait, occasionally running into the stream and back again, hoping to confuse the dogs that howled in the distance, tracking him.  
  
All down the ravine Haldir raced. The pain in his ankle heated and traveled up his leg, causing stabbing sensations through the very marrow. A light sweat broke out over the elf's face as he fought to control the wave of nausea that now threatened to overcome him. Blinding sparks of light flashed before his eyes as heat radiated throughout his chest, the fight to remain mobile and conscious raged in his mind, fueling his aching legs.  
  
Within an hour, the sounds of the barking dogs and shouting men faded with the waning daylight, now tingeing the sky a vibrant orange and giving the earth a strange unnatural glow.  
  
The arrow protruding from Rúmil's back had finally stopped bleeding, though the life was already fading from his body. His breath was ragged and difficult to withdraw, his eyes clouded, partially closed and glazed.  
  
Haldir's heart begged the Valar that his brother lived; hoping the glazed look was a sign of sleep instead of passing. Dashing haphazardly onward, looking down at his brothers prone form in his hands, the elf didn't realize he was heading straight for a person, standing on the waters' edge lost in thought. 


	2. Chapter Two

For Disclaimers and Information, check out Chapter 1.  
  
Special hugs to all my reviewers. You all make it all worth while. (  
  
~~And I know I forgot to in the beginning, but I would like to send a HUGE THANK YOU to my beta, Artuta for all her hard work and putting up with my terrible spelling errors. ( You are the BEST!!~~  
* ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^  
  
A gasp of surprise caught the March Warden by surprise as he found himself literally face to face with a human female. He stood stunned, transfixed into place, his heart pounding with adrenaline, his mind begging for her stillness to not reveal their location.  
  
The woman's dark green eyes surveyed the scene before her. A tall handsome elf, blond with brilliant blue eyes, square shoulders, and a frightful look upon his face. Then her eyes fell upon the bloodied body in the elf's arms. To the arrow protruding from his back, to the blood staining his clothes and the elf that carried him.  
  
Muffled shouts echoed through the small vale of the men nearing. The sound broke the trance of the two apart.  
  
Gesturing towards a small house on a plain, she said, "Go quickly. Use what you must to help him. I will see if I can deter them."  
  
Haldir blinked furiously, his mind not comprehending the woman's words. She was helping them? She was willing to lie and mislead the men chasing them?  
  
"Hurry!" She said frantically, pointing again at the tiny cottage.  
  
Haldir nodded quickly then took off as fast as he could towards the house, Rúmil groaned softly from the jostling of the retreat. Their figures barely entered the safety of the house before several men were upon the woman, their dogs sniffing the ground and howling.  
  
"Lady Mowaea. Please forgive the intrusion on your lands. We track a pair of escaped prisoners," one of the men said gruffly.  
  
With a raised brow, Mowaea looked the man up and down, sizing him up. "I have been here for several hours. I have seen no escaped prisoners."  
  
"But My Lady, the dogs have led us to this spot. They have passed by here," he countered.  
  
"Do you question my judgment?" Mowaea snapped, her hands coming to her hips. "I have not seen anyone here for a week. Now, if you do not mind, I would like some peace and quiet. Kindly take your loud animals and your men and leave my land."  
  
The man opened his mouth to protest, thought better of it, and then bowed his head. "As you wish." He turned to the men, signaling back from whence they came. "Back to the stream. They could not have gotten far!"  
  
The men disappeared around the bend of the stream as Mowaea made her way back to her home. She opened the door to find the elf standing, clutching his burden to him protectively.  
  
"Please, do not fear," Mowaea said gently. "Place him on the bed and fetch me that lantern." She pointed to a high shelf against the wall where an old lantern and several bottles sat in perfect order.  
  
Haldir regarded the women briefly, then complied, laying Rúmil upon the small bed and hurrying over to fetch the lantern.  
  
Mowaea immediately went to the fallen elf's side, her hands quickly and efficiently inspecting the wound. "It is deep. It will cause him great pain but if it remains, it will cause further harm. It has remained too long already."  
  
Taking a small knife from a drawer at the bedside, she moved over Rúmil when Haldir jumped, his hand latching onto the wrist of the strange woman, his eyes clearly shining with suspicion.  
  
"What are you going to do?" he hissed.  
  
"First I am going to tell you only once to remove your hand. Then I will cut the clothing away from the wound, and clean it for a better look," Mowaea said sternly, not taking notice of the tingling in her hand from lack of circulation from the elf's grip.  
  
Haldir released her hand, nodding his head in acknowledgment.  
  
Mowaea gave the elf a reproachful look then set about her task. She cut the side of Rúmil's tunics, peeling back the fabric to give better room to clean the wound. She used a soft cloth and a basin of water to dab at the arrow still embedded into the stricken elf. Rúmil moaned in his sleep, his breath laboring as he fought against the pain.  
  
When the woman finished she motioned for Haldir to follow her. She went to the bottles lining her shelf and started giving the orders to prepare them according to her recipe. "When you finish with the Bayla plant, grind in a leaf of the athelas, and then hold it over your friend's nose. It will keep him calm and deaden the pain when I remove the arrow."  
  
Haldir's eyes widened at the woman's orders. He barely knew her, let alone trust her with his brothers life! "If you remove it, he will bleed to death!"  
  
Mowaea grabbed a small vial of clear liquid and smiled. "No, he will not. He has lost too much already. This causes the blood to thicken and harden. It will prevent further loss."  
  
"I do not even know you, let alone trust you with Rúmil's life!" Haldir said, his voice rising as the woman glared at him, not something a lot of people dared to do.  
  
"My name is Mowaea and you are a guest in my home. Now that you know my name, now allow me room to help your friend. If not, I fear for his life."  
  
With his lips pursed tightly together, Haldir nodded, his eyes piercing the strange woman.  
  
The two knelt beside the bed, Haldir placing a small cloth dipped in the solution the strange woman ordered him to make, as she garnered a firm grip on the bolt sticking up from the fair beings back.  
  
"Ready?" She whispered.  
  
Haldir nodded, gazing into the semi-closed eyes of his brother. "I believe he sleeps deeply."  
  
Grinding her teeth, Mowaea turned the arrow slightly then jerked it out, her other hand quickly dropping several beads of clear liquid onto the gaping hole. Blood gushed from the wound, staining the area a deep crimson. Rúmil jerked involuntarily, a strangled cry burst from him as his wound was reopened and aggravated.  
  
Haldir growled, his hand automatically pressing down to stave off the flow. "Woman! If he dies then I swear by the Valar you will as well!"  
  
Mowaea glared at the elf, her eyes narrowed down and her hands balled up into fists. "It needs to remain open so infection will not set it and the potion can thicken."  
  
"Elves are not susceptible to infection. We do not suffer from disease or ailments," Haldir said, his brow furrowing as his hands became slick with his brother's blood.  
  
"Well, that is helpful to know," Mowaea said her hands at work on some plants she removed from a wooden box on the table. "It will make the healing go much faster."  
  
"Healing?" Haldir asked, his silver-blue eyes boring into the woman so intensely had she been paying attention, she would have said they impaled her.  
  
But at the moment Mowaea's concentration was on her work, her hands moving gracefully, twisting and adding herbs. When a foul smelling concoction swirled in a bowl, she dipped her fingers inside and motioned Haldir's hand away. "I need to apply this, so move your hand and get me a small towel in that drawer." She motioned to the far room where a large cupboard stood.  
  
Wanting desperately to argue and refuse to leave his brothers' side, Haldir bit back his tongue and obeyed, finding the towel easily and handing it over.  
  
"Good. Now we will apply this again in a few hours. Until then, it needs to stay warm and with slight pressure, so let's wrap it and roll him on his back. That should be enough."  
  
Haldir nodded, helping the woman tend his brother. He sighed in relief as he noticed Rúmil's eyes, glazed over in Elven sleep, though he knew he was still in danger of losing his life. His breath still came in labored gasps and his face was far too pale, even for an elf.  
  
"What did you give him?" Haldir asked when the woman cleaned her hands then went about her normal household chores.  
  
"It was a potion that my mother taught me and I have used for many years."  
  
"Why did you help us?" Haldir stood behind her, his gaze searching out her face.  
  
"I helped you because it was the right thing to do," she answered flatly.  
  
Haldir regarded her with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion.  
  
Mowaea added, "I have always helped people, no matter their race or rank in life. The way I see it, everyone has a right to live and a right to have someone to care for him or her. What of your name Master Elf?"  
  
"Haldir. And that is Rúmil," Haldir said softly, his eyes drifting over to his brother, his mind swirling with a hundred things at once.  
  
Haldir remained silent for a long time, replaying the past few hours over and over. His ankle ached dully and his body fought the fatigue overcoming it.  
  
"You need to rest. You look like you are about to drop," Mowaea said gently.  
  
Haldir started, his eyes glaring at the human woman. It just struck him how tall she was, even for Man's race. She was light of skin and wore her hair loose about her head, its deep auburn tresses waving merrily with her movements. There were a few streaks of silver upon her head, showing the frost of wisdom that she had derived over her years.  
  
'You should have paid more notice! Imagine, letting a stranger tend Rúmil and you did not even look at them!' Haldir chastised himself.  
  
Mowaea seemed to understand the conflict in the elf's eyes because she added hastily, "I feel you dropped your guard and allowed something that you normally would not have. Am I correct?"  
  
Haldir nodded, "I just."  
  
Mowaea cut him off, "You worry over your friend. It is understandable and need not go further than us."  
  
"He is not only my friend, he is also my brother," Haldir said, his face sobering as he gazed at his brother lying motionless. Rúmil's chest rose and fell in shallow breath.  
  
"Your brother." Mowaea repeated, though realization finally dawned. "No wonder you feared so."  
  
Haldir shot Mowaea an angry glare. "I fear nothing and would gladly sacrifice myself for Rúmil!"  
  
If Mowaea noticed the glare she didn't show it. She merely smiled at the glowering elf; "I would not dare question your conviction my elf friend. I am just amazed by your dedication to your kin. I have always heard that elves do not care for one another. They are they heartless and without feeling."  
  
Haldir's jaw nearly dropped to the floor in surprise, but he caught it before it registered. "Of where do you get your information?"  
  
"I have heard many townsfolk talk about the encounters they have with Elves," Mowaea gave Haldir a crooked smile. "And already I have learned first hand that they are likely nothing but colorful rumor."  
  
Mowaea squinted at Rúmil, her eyes trying to see the rise and fall of his chest. She walked over to him, placed her hand delicately over his heart and felt the dull steady beat of his life, though his breathing was shallow and raspy. Her hand tapped slightly in beat with his heart.  
  
Mowaea caressed his brow with her fingers then returned to her small kitchen and the task of making some food.  
  
"He sleeps, but I am worried about his breath. It comes too soft," Mowaea said as she worked over some vegetables.  
  
"I wish the Lady of Light were here. She could help," Haldir said rather louder than what he wanted. He blushed slightly as Mowaea turned to him, a curious look in her eyes.  
  
"Who is she? The Lady that you speak of."  
  
Haldir felt his chest well with pride as he explained. Mowaea listened intently, smiling at the elf that told of his wood and of the Lord and Lady that reside there.  
  
"And they could save your brother?" Mowaea asked softly, watching the elf keeping vigil over his ailing brother.  
  
"They could," Haldir said shortly. He cut his answer short, realizing he said too much already. He couldn't believe he told this strange woman about Lothlorien and his Lord and Lady. He must be more exhausted than he thought.  
  
When Haldir went to move by Rúmil's side, but pain laced up his calf, reminding him of the injured ankle. Inhaling sharply, he gritted his teeth and endured the inconvenience as he hobbled to Rúmil's bedside.  
  
"You are hurt." Mowaea exclaimed. "Why did you not tell me?!"  
  
Haldir kneeled by his brother's bedside and waved a dismissive hand. "I am all right. My brother needs the care more than I."  
  
"I have done all I can for him. The rest is up to him. You on the other hand are in need of aid," Mowaea said, pulling a small wooden chair close by the bed then gestured to it. "Have a seat."  
  
"I am fine," Haldir said matter-of-factly, though in all honesty he would have done just about anything to subdue the terrible ache radiating up his leg and sending his very bones aflame with intense pain.  
  
Mowaea put her hands on her hips, a scowl on her face. "If you do not sit voluntarily, I will use the knock-out potion on you and attend your wounds while you sleep on the floor. Or you can comply and we both will be saved some discomfort. Either way, you will be attended to."  
  
Haldir felt his irritation rise, "How dare you, Human! My brother lies here waning between worlds and you wish to see to a sore ankle? Have you no sense about you?!"  
  
A minute of complete silence fell between the two staring at one another. Finally, Mowaea said gently, "Finished? Have you vented enough or do you wish to insult further?"  
  
Haldir felt his face flush though his anger still boiled beneath the surface, in check for the moment. With a deep sigh to help calm himself, he nodded curtly and seated himself on the chair exhaling a sigh of relief as his weight was taken off his injured ankle.  
  
Mowaea kneeled before the elf and reached for his foot. When she touched the ankle a loud involuntary hiss issued from his lips.  
  
"I am sorry for causing you pain, but if I do not wrap it soon, it will cause you further harm and could possibly worsen," Mowaea said compassionately. She understood the mixed emotions the elf must be feeling now. Being in pain, having a loved one on the brink of death, and contending with having strangers to know of injuries and weakness. She tried to be as gentle as possible, but it took every ounce of the elf's resolve to not flog her for the handling of his injured ankle.  
  
When she was finished removing Haldir's boot, and pulled his leggings up to inspect the injury, she held back a hiss of her own. The ankle was swelled twice the normal size, with bruises coloring the skin in various shades of purple, blue and green. A small lump indicated where the ankle had twisted, holding the weight of the owner and its kin upon itself at an odd angle.  
  
"Oh dear," Mowaea said softly, knowing it would take a long while for the injury to heal.  
  
"It is not bad," Haldir said, trying to sound as if he was used to such hardships. In truth, it only hurt when he put weight on it, so as long as he sat, he was fine.  
  
"You are lucky it is not broken," Mowaea said standing up and going once again to her stash of small bottles. "I need to find an herb that reduces swelling, and then see if I can find a length of material to wrap it properly and give you some support."  
  
Haldir watched the woman go about her preparations and the question formed on his tongue before he could stop it. "Will your mate be upset to find strangers at his home?"  
  
Mowaea froze for a moment then collected herself. "I lost my husband a couple years ago to a sickness I could not cure."  
  
"I am sorry for your loss," Haldir said, placing his hand over his heart.  
  
Mowaea smiled and walked back to the elf, kneeling back down to apply the salve she had mixed onto the ankle and a soft white linen cloth to wrap it with. "My husband would not have been surprised to come home and find those ailing. I have treated many sick and injured in my home. Something of which sometimes brought him great amusement."  
  
"He liked to see ill people at his home?" Haldir quirked a brow, trying desperately to ignore the stinging that clawed at his skin as the salve was applied liberally.  
  
"Oh no, he was never happy to see those in need," Mowaea said, her hands hitting a tender area and causing the elf to jump. "Sorry. My husband liked to see the way I mothered everyone under my care. Which I never thought I did." A light twinkled in her eyes as she spoke.  
  
Haldir grinned; his body relaxing as the salve soaked in and dulled the pain and sensations. He tensed very little as Mowaea wrapped the cloth around it.  
  
"So, you would have helped us, no matter if we are elf kind or human?" Haldir asked when she had finished and rose to bring the elf some food.  
  
"Yes, but the fact is, I really wanted to meet an elf," Mowaea said, handing Haldir a plate.  
  
"You have never met an elf before?" Haldir asked, taking a bite and watching Mowaea pull a chair beside him to enjoy her dinner as well.  
  
"I have heard stories about Elven kind and was always fascinated by them, by you. Though I must admit, I do not know of Elven bodies. I do not know if I can help Rúmil. He may not respond to the same things that we do," Mowaea reached over and touched the elf lightly around the cheek. He felt cool to the touch, but his breath was now coming in slow and steady.  
  
"I pray to the Valar that he returns," Haldir said, his eyes fixed on his brothers' features. "Life would be empty if he were not around."  
  
"Is it true elves are immortal?" Mowaea asked, hoping that it didn't sound to blunt of a question, especially since Rúmil was in such delicate condition.  
  
Haldir looked over at the women, his face seeming to gray, "Elves can die if slain, or of a broken heart. Why do you ask this?"  
  
Mowaea shrugged. "I have always wondered about things that were different. I always heard colorful stories, no doubt embroidered by the ones telling them, and have always wondered what was truth and what was made up. Who better to ask than an Elf?"  
  
Haldir laughed, his mood lightened as he told of his people, their ways, their customs, and of their habits. For several hours the two sat, telling of stories, experiences, and putting to rest several myths and fables about each others' culture. Haldir was stunned several times to hear of some of the falsehoods that were spread by the human population.  
  
And still, Rúmil slept on, guarded carefully by the two at his side, keeping a constant vigil. 


	3. Chapter Three

For disclaimers and info, check out the first chapter cause I'm not repeating myself every little bit.  
  
HUGE THANKS to my beta ARTUTA! You Rock Gal!  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers. You all make writing more enjoyable and worthwhile.  
  
Isilwen-Telpefion- Haldir's eyes are blue. Craig Parker's natural eye color is blue. The studio was happy cause they didn't have to have contacts made for him. he was Oh So Natural. (  
  
Special Note: This story is rather short, but I hope that it flows well. It will be wrapping up shortly, another chapter to go and then an Epilogue to tie things together. Thanks to all who read and give their support. You all receive an Elf as a Thank You. *EG*  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^  
  
Well past midnight, Rúmil started to wheeze and groan, his breath coming in small gasps. He clutched at the bedding, his back arching up and deep guttural wails emanated from him, seemingly from his very soul. Mowaea and Haldir jumped to his frantically jumped to his side, trying to sooth and alleviate the elf's suffering.  
  
"Hold him!" Mowaea commanded as she grabbed the cloth soaked with the sleeping potion. Dabbing a few more drops on it, she held it close to the now thrashing elf's face and whispered assurances to him, hoping to get him to relax and not further injure himself. Haldir pulled Rúmil tightly against him to prevent him from further injury as Mowaea administered her sleeping draft on him.  
  
After a long, tense moment Rúmil slumped motionless against the bed, his breath so shallow it didn't register to Mowaea's eyes. Haldir lessened his grip on his brother, his hand shaky as it passed over the fair beings face, wiping away the beads of sweat that had appeared during the episode.  
  
Haldir looked from his brother to the human woman, his eyes deep-set and pleading silently.  
  
Mowaea motioned to the downed elf and said, "Help me. We need to check his wound. He may have reopened it."  
  
Carefully, the two turned Rúmil on his stomach. Mowaea undid her dressing of the wound and peeled back the cloth. The previously gaping wound was partially sealed, the blood clotting and forming a cap deep in his skin. The surface area was red and inflamed, still open to the air and slightly hemorrhaging.  
  
Mowaea applied more of her solution onto the wound and redressed it. When she finished she helped Haldir turn Rúmil onto his back. His face was ashen, his eyes clouded and hooded. Her hand went to his neck, checking for a pulse and finding the rhythm of life still beating in the elf's body.  
  
"He sleeps deeply once again," Mowaea said, looking over to Haldir and finding the elf's face twisted in an expression of pain and sorrow.  
  
"I have never heard such noise from an elf," Haldir's eyes turned to Mowaea's. "He is slipping away, is he not?"  
  
Mowaea placed a gentle hand on Haldir's arm. "The wound is already healed more than what I expected. I do not know if he will survive or not. I have never treated an elf before. But take solace, Haldir, for I will do everything I can to see that he makes it."  
  
Haldir, not trusting his voice only nodded. He returned to his seat at his brother's bedside, his eyes staring unblinkingly. For the rest of the night, Haldir stayed by his brothers side, his eyes watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, his heart pleading with whatever deity resides above that his brother live.  
  
Dawn crested the hill and bathed the tiny house in a pink hue. Mowaea had stayed up the entire night, something she had not done in years, but she refused to fall asleep lest Rúmil take a turn for the worse.  
  
Morning was in full spring as Mowaea went about making breakfast. Occasionally, her eyes would wander over to the two elves, one of whom was still pale in color, though his breathing had evened out and deepened. The other, slightly pale with dark circles forming under his eyes, and his head drooping occasionally.  
  
Haldir remained rooted to his seat, refusing to leave under any circumstances. His gaze stayed fixed upon his brother, his mind monitoring the fallen elf's vitals. Some part of his brain rationalized that if he were to lose his vigil, his brother would slip away, guided no more by his thoughts, never to return. The thought seemed ludicrous, but still, Haldir kept it buzzing in the back of his mind, unable to quell the fear that stirred so freely through his thoughts.  
  
Haldir took very little to eat; his mind and body stayed focused on his brother lying motionless upon the bed. He said very little throughout the day, mostly nodding his responses and keeping his answers to a clipped few words.  
  
Late afternoon cast shadow within the house as menacing black clouds rolled in, clashing violently against one another, their sounds magnified by the hills and valleys. By dinnertime, the house was pelted with heavy rain, the drops beating against the roof and sides unmercifully.  
  
"I believe this is a good sign," Mowaea said after the silent supper she shared with Haldir.  
  
Haldir had barely spoken a few words to her during the evening; his attention remained transfixed on his brother. He looked to Mowaea, his eyes dark and shrouded with grief and shadow. "How so?"  
  
"We have suffered through a drought and believed no relief was in sight. Now it rains, giving us new strength and a sense of life."  
  
Haldir sighed, his stare once again resting on Rúmil.  
  
"How is your ankle?" Mowaea asked curiously. She knew that Haldir's vigilance, though poor on the back and exhausted mind, was exactly what was needed to heal his ankle.  
  
"It gives me no more pain," Haldir said rather flatly. His exhaustion was starting to take a full hold on him, his eyes wanting so desperately to seek the sleep he needed, but his stubborn mind would not allow any rest as his brother's life teetered on the edge of oblivion.  
  
"It needs more medicine and to be rewrapped," Mowaea said rather timidly. She knew that at any moment the elf could drop to sleep.  
  
"It is fine."  
  
"I will make the judgment for my self." Mowaea said, kneeling at the elf's side and unwrapping his bound ankle.  
  
She had to muffle a gasp of surprise as she revealed the nearly completely healed ankle. She ran her fingers lightly over the skin, that was once marred with enlarge purple and black bruises, and now shadowed with pale dusting of discoloration.  
  
"The bruises, they are almost gone. I guess elves do heal faster than humans," Mowaea said in amazement, her face raising to see Haldir's head slumped forward, his eyes glazed over in deep Elven sleep. His head lulled slightly from side to side with every low even breath he took.  
  
Smiling, Mowaea rose and pulled a blanket from a trunk and draped it over the sleeping elf's form. With one more quick check to the elf sleeping in the bed, she sat down at a small table, her eyes drooping until finally, sleep over came her and she drifted into a dream, the occupants of the cottage sleeping to the constant song of the falling rain.  
  
? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ?  
  
"Haldir?" A dry raspy voice startled the elf out of his slumber.  
  
Haldir's eyes opened to see the deep blue ones of his brother staring back at him, a look of confusion and pain on his face.  
  
"Rúmil! You live!" Haldir cried out, springing to his brother's side in an instant.  
  
Rúmil moaned as Haldir jarred him, clasping his hand and holding it close to his face. "Toror' ell'tor mæ"   
  
Haldir leaned over his brother, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. "It is good to hear your voice Rúmil. I feared I would never hear it again."  
  
"That was almost true," Rúmil smiled up at Haldir's hovering face. "I feared I may not return."  
  
Mowaea stayed in the distance, allowing the brothers some private time. Her attention was called back when Haldir spoke.  
  
"You have Mowaea to thank for your return. If not for her help, you would have traveled to the Halls of Mandos."  
  
Mowaea stepped closer, allowing Rúmil a better angle to view his rescuer.  
  
"Many thanks, My Lady," Rúmil nodded, his hand sweeping over his heart in Elven gesture of gratitude.  
  
"It was my pleasure, Rúmil. I have not had such strange and most curious visitors in my home for many years," Mowaea said, seating herself next to Haldir.  
  
"I am sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused, My Lady."  
  
"No inconvenience, my dear elf," She laughed. "Your brother has been very helpful to me, and keeping watch over you while you recovered," Mowaea smiled. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Very tired and sore. I feel a dull ache in my back," Rúmil winced as he tried to move.  
  
"If you do not mind, I would like to inspect your wound," Mowaea asked.  
  
Rúmil nodded and with great difficulty, turned on his side to allow Mowaea access to his injury.  
  
Mowaea shook her head, her voice impressed, "You elves certainly heal fast. The wound is completely sealed and the skin no longer feels fevered."  
  
Haldir looked at the place where the human's arrow had embedded itself into his brother's back and felt a wave of wonder come over him. He knew that elves did indeed heal fast, but no wound that severe should look so mended.  
  
"It is amazing, brother. I did not know that you could heal that fast," Haldir said softly.  
  
Rúmil groaned as he rolled onto his back, his expression a mixture of confusion and wonderment.  
  
"Perhaps the herbs benefit your people more than mine?" Mowaea asked with a shrug. In all honesty, she was at a complete loss, but the idea that the herbs reacted better to Elven kind seemed like a logical explanation.  
  
"Perhaps that is so," Haldir said thoughtfully then smiled to his brother. "Either way, you are with us once again."  
  
Rúmil nodded, his eyes drooping slightly.  
  
"Get some rest brother. Regain your strength so we may return home," Haldir said, watching Rúmil slip easily into sleep, his eyes half-hooded and glassy.  
  
"You should get some more rest yourself, Haldir," Mowaea said with a smile. "I do not think you replenished your strength from your short sleep."  
  
Haldir ducked his head, a smile playing on his lips. It was true, he still felt exhausted and the light sleep had only alleviated the stress his body endured, giving it ample time to recover, though his mind was still jumbled from fatigue and worry.  
  
"Maybe a few minutes of rest," Haldir said, fighting the urge to yawn. Now that his brother was out of the danger zone, he felt the tension leave his body and leave behind a well of weariness.  
  
Mowaea smiled as the elf seated himself beside his brother, his eyes unfocused and heavy lidded, signaling his almost immediate drop into sleep.  
  
The rest of the evening progressed in silence as the two elves slumbered, their breathing monitored by the human woman keeping vigil over the two patients.  
  
? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ? * ?  
  
The early morning dawn bathed the little cottage in warm sunlight as it traveled across the heavens, giving its radiance to the world below and chasing away the shadows of the night.  
  
Mowaea awoke from her chair across from the brothers to find both awake and talking softly in Elvish.  
  
"Sorry. I must have dozed off."  
  
Haldir and Rúmil turned to her, their faces bright.  
  
"We hoped we did not wake you."  
  
"We wished not to disturb your rest," Haldir smiled.  
  
Mowaea rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out and rose. "You did not wake me. I should have been awake hours ago." And with a smile she began to bustle making breakfast.  
  
Rúmil sat on the side of the bed, gingerly holding his side as the movement sent shivers of dull pain through his body. "I shall be taking my leave of you today, My Lady, and bother you no further."  
  
Mowaea nearly dropped her dishes as she spun. "What? But, you are still not well!"  
  
Rúmil stood uneasily, his hand lightly rubbing his side and back, working out the soreness and lingering pain. "I am much better. Besides, I am sure it is a discomfort to you to have us here. Now that I can travel, we will take our leave and allow you your peace."  
  
"I will not allow you to leave if you are still injured!" Mowaea nearly screamed. "It does not bother me to have you here. You are in need and guests in my home. There is no trouble."  
  
"My Lady has been most gracious, but I feel for a full recovery, I must return home. The healers and the Lady of the Wood will be able to attend the lingering injuries. There is little more you can do. With Haldir, I will be able to make it home and will recover much faster," Rúmil said with a smile, though visibly pained with the effort to remain upright.  
  
Haldir added. "When he can no longer walk, I will carry him. We should make good speed under the cover of darkness."  
  
Mowaea crossed her arms over her chest, her brow drawn in a suspicious manner. "Then until tonight, you are to remain in bed, sleeping as much as possible to regain your strength and the both of you will have to eat plenty to ensure you do not collapse from starvation." Mowaea began rummaging around her kitchen, pulling out pots and pans and assortments of foods. "Elves are far too thin if you ask me."  
  
Rúmil looked to Haldir who unsuccessfully suppressed a smile and nodded that his brother obey to keep the woman of the house happy. Rúmil barely laid back down when Mowaea hovered over him, checking his pulse and peering intently at his eyes, then handing him a large plate full of fruit and tucking him in soundly with thick quilts.  
  
Rúmil opened his mouth to protest, but a stern look from Haldir made him rethink. He merely thanked Mowaea for her kindness and watched as she turned to Haldir, handing him a large plate and ordering him to eat, then went about making several dishes to fatten her guests for the rest of their stay and return journey.  
  
Rúmil leaned over closer to Haldir and slipped into Elvish, "If I will eat all of this, I most certainly WILL NOT be walking into Lothlorien. I will have to be carried in by large horses!"  
  
Haldir nodded, knowing there was no way his stomach could hold the contents of his plate and knowing full well that more food was in the making for their trip back home. He sighed. "Just eat as much as you can and be polite. She has done much for us and we owe her our gratitude."  
  
Rúmil nodded, taking a bite of apple and watching as Mowaea bustled about her small kitchen, humming a little tune to herself. "She seems to enjoy taking care of others. She is very capable of healing, like it is the very essence of her blood."  
  
Haldir opened his mouth to answer but Mowaea returned, wiping her hands on an apron tied about her waist. "How far away is your home?"  
  
Haldir looked up, smiling; "It is but a two day journey."  
  
"But may take longer because of your brother's injuries," Mowaea said, glancing over at Rúmil who finished off his apple and started on another. "I should send enough to last you a week, just in case you need it."  
  
"My Lady, it will not be necessary." Rúmil said after a hasty swallow. He couldn't imagine how slowed they would be if they had to carry a large contingent of Mowaea's cooking. "When we reach the borders of Lothlorien, we will get Lembas from the guards. It will sustain us until we reach home."  
  
Mowaea looked strangely at Rúmil, her mouth slightly agape. "You have suffered terribly, Master Elf. I do not wish to hear of your misfortune if you refuse to take proper supplies and rest."  
  
Haldir raised a hand to gain the attention of the two. "If you insist upon us taking provisions, then I ask of you to only give us one small pack that I can carry. Any more would become a burden and could hinder us further if Rúmil can not walk and I have to carry him. Please Mowaea, be sparse in your generosity this time."  
  
Mowaea bit her lip in thought, then realized that if Rúmil needed Haldir to carry him, a heavy pack would indeed slow them down and possibly endanger them further. Hesitantly she nodded, "All right. I do not like it, but you are right." With a twinkle she regarded the March Warden, "Are all elves as stubborn as you?"  
  
Rúmil nearly choked on his food and coughed as he laughed openly at his brother's shocked face. "No one has compared to my brother when it comes to being stubborn!"  
  
"Not funny," Haldir said severely to his brother, though inside he was just as amused by the woman's' outspoken question. "And as to your inquiry, Mowaea, I am not stubborn."  
  
Mowaea grinned and then joined the two elves in their mirth.  
  
The day crept by all too quickly for Mowaea, who enjoyed the stories the elves told and the bantering they constantly communicated in. When night had fallen, Rúmil was finally given permission to leave the confines of bed, to which he was grateful, stretching his muscles that had atrophied due to lack of use the past couple days. Though his body still ached and the wound in his back kept reminding him of its presence, the elf gingerly thanked his human savior and headed into the darkened night with his brother at his side.  
  
"If you ever come to Lothlorien, tell the Wardens that you are friends and we will make sure you have passage," Rúmil said as he took his leave.  
  
Haldir waited until Rúmil was out of earshot and spoke quietly to Mowaea. "I am in debt to you, Mowaea, for saving my brother's life and giving us refuge. If you need the help of my kin, or me, let us know. You have only to ask."  
  
Mowaea smiled, placing her hand on the Elf's arm and squeezing gently. "It was nice to have company once again and to learn of your people. I think if those in my world would stop their hatred, they could become allies to your kind."  
  
Haldir placed his hand over his heart and bowed his head. "To find ones such as yourself, I would consider it an honor to be friends."  
  
With a smile, the March Warden followed his brother out into the night, disappearing beyond Mowaea's view and into the black abyss.  
  
The journey to Lothlorien took longer than two days as Rúmil's health did indeed began to deteriorate. By the dawn of the third day, he was once again too weak to walk on his own and was carried past the border Wardens towards home.  
  
Healers were waiting at the beginning of the entrance into Cardas Galathon, no doubt alerted by the Lady of Light as to the condition of one of their own that had fallen. They rushed to Haldir, removing Rúmil quickly from his arms and disappearing up the steps that led to the healing talan high above.  
  
Haldir made to follow them but was stopped by a gentle being waiting patiently at the foot of the tree, her wide blue eyes knowing. "You have traveled far, Haldir. You should rest."  
  
Haldir bowed slowly, his body aching from the strain of carrying his brother the distance he had without rest. "My Lady. I will rest when I have been told that Rúmil will be fine."  
  
Galadriel smiled knowingly and placed a hand on the exhausted elf's shoulder. "There is nothing else you can do. Let the healers see to him, then I will see what I can do if they fear for the worst. Take rest Haldir, to worry will only cause you more pain. Your brother will be fine."  
  
Haldir felt like the world was lifted from him as he felt the Lady's hand upon his tired shoulders. Feeling as if the energy was being drained from his body, he nodded mutely and ascended the steps to his private quarters. Barely registering the fact that he was fully dressed, and in rather dirty clothes, the March Warden climbed onto his bed and was fast asleep before his head hit the pillow. 


	4. Chapter Four

Full disclaimers at beginning. read while I try to lure elves to my abode. Special THANKS to my beta, Artuta, who without her help, I would have the worst fic littered with severe punctuation errors uploaded here.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers, especially those that say they enjoy the characters and their interactions. I do try to make this as close as cannon as possible, complete with trying NOT to use contractions.  
  
Isilwen-Telpefion: I have a LOVELY collection of Haldir/Craig pictures to refer to.. hence my descriptions..hehe And as for Mowaea's history, I have no clue if she of Dúnedain or not. but I am honored you thought she was from my descriptions. *Elven gesture of gratitude*  
  
The Epilogue is the last installment and I should warn the readers before hand. its not as nice as you would like it to be. But I had wrote this some time ago and had no idea the characters would be so well liked. Sorry.. but I am currently in the revision stage of a hearty Legolas fic. There won't be any Lothlorien adventures, but there will be Rivendell, complete with the occasional twist and LOTS of elven torture.  
  
And also I wanted to mention that there were several discrepancies in the original and what FF.net uploaded and posted. I apologize for any misunderstandings or anything that doesn't seem to be coherent or characterized properly.. for some reason FF.net hates italics and bold from these documents.  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ ^ * ^ * ^ *^ * ^* ^  
  
Haldir woke to find the night blanketing the land just beyond his window. Stars winked high above, casting their soft essence upon the world and bathing it in iridescent twilight. With a start the March Warden shot up out of bed, his eyes resting on an elf placing a pile of clothing on a dresser in the corner.   
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"Sorry, Sir," The elf nodded shortly. "I did not mean to wake you."   
  
"You did not," Haldir said, pulling himself up to sit on the side of his bed. "I did not mean to sleep all day. It is time I got up."   
  
The elf cocked his head curiously and said rather slowly, "Sleep all day? Warden, Sir? Do you know what day it is?"   
  
Haldir scoffed. "Of course I know what day it is! I may have been gone from home for a time, and worried about my brother, but I do know how to keep track of time."   
  
"Yes, yes of course," The elf bowed curtly. "I just thought you may have thought that today was the day of your return."   
  
Haldir's head whipped around to stare at the elf that was making a retreat. "WHAT?! What do you mean, the day of my return? I have only slept for an afternoon."   
  
The elf bit his lip, and then shook his head slowly. "I am sorry March Warden, sir. But it has been two days since you arrived with your brother."   
  
Haldir jumped from his bed and bolted down the stairs faster than the elf had time to realize what happened. He stared at the retreating back of the March Warden, his mind buzzing with questions. With a shrug, he left Haldir's quarters to find his friends to let them know that the Warden was now awake.   
  
Haldir burst into the healing talan with his clothes rumpled, his hair messed up, and his breathing heavy and labored. His eyes were wild as they stared around for his brother, but they did not fall on anyone occupying the beds that lined one side of the wall. His heart leapt up into his throat and he swallowed hard, trying to dislodge the lump of uncertainty and fear.   
  
Racing to the stairs that led to the upper talan, Haldir fought the feeling of uneasy that had settled in his stomach, and trying desperately to calm the nagging voice in his head telling him that his brother did not make it. He was too late.   
  
Haldir nearly dropped to his knees in thanks as he rounded the top of the stairs and found his brother in one of the beds, surrounded by Orophin and the Lord and Lady themselves. Gasping for breath, the March Warden went to his brother's side, fighting back the tears that wanted to spill in happiness.   
  
Rúmil smiled as he saw his brother approach and look shocked as Haldir embraced him securely, then pulled away at arms length, his features comical to look upon.   
  
Orophin laughed at Haldir's display. "Brother, you act as if you have never seen your own kin before! I did not think you slept that long!"   
  
"I feared the worst when I was told that I had slept for two days, and then found the ward downstairs empty," Haldir said, his eyes roaming over his brother, mentally noting his returning color and freshly-bound wounds wrapped securely.   
  
Rúmil smiled and squeezed his brother. "I have been in good hands. The healers are to release me within the next few days."   
  
Galadriel took the lull in conversation to speak. "Your brother will make a full recovery, Haldir. Was it not for the herbs used in his care, he would have not survived his injury."   
  
Haldir blinked furiously, glancing at the Lady of Light, a look of confusion on his face.   
  
Celeborn, who had been quiet, interjected. "Rúmil told us of your encounter with the human woman, and of the promise that was made upon her visiting our lands."   
  
Rúmil grinned sheepishly, ducking his head under his covers.   
  
Haldir's face grew clouded, his voice barely over a whisper as he stared at Rúmil. "Mowaea stayed by my side all through the night as your life hung in the balance. She could have told those that hunted us our location, but she gave us shelter and said she would do everything she could to save your life."   
  
Galadrial smiled, "For one to show mercy and kindness to strangers is not to go without reward. The promise will stand and the border watches will be told."   
  
Haldir turned to the Lady of Light and bowed his head. "I thank you, My Lady."   
  
Rúmil could see the heartache that Haldir had tried to conceal in his eyes. His hand gentle lay across his brother's that was soon covered by Orophin's. "When I am well, we will travel to see Mowaea and bring her personally to Lothlorien." As an afterthought, the elf turned to the lord and lady. "With your permission of course."   
  
Celeborn smiled to his wife, who returned it, then nodded; "When you are well you may go. We would consider it an honor to have her as our guest."   
  
With a soft smile the Lord and Lady took their leave, allowing the brother's time to talk and express the emotions that were boiling beneath the surface.   
  
Haldir told Orophin about the escape, the sensation of time slowing down as he watched his brother fall, and the harrowing escape the two had into the forest. He told of the meeting with Mowaea, her acceptance and her help and the turmoil that they endured watching Rúmil fight for his life.   
  
Rúmil recounted his dreams he had while his mind decided if it was time for him to journey to the Halls of Mandos. He spoke of lights, and beautiful voices. Singing, joy, love, and happiness, but also of the pain knowing he would leave behind his beloved brothers. And the ache knowing they would mourn his passing.   
  
Orophin launched into a vivid collection of the wild thoughts that plagued his imagination as he worried about the safety of his brothers. The worry and angst he fought as he hoped for word of his kin yet dreaded it in case of foul news. How evening after evening, he would wait by the borders, hoping against hope that his brothers return safely.   
  
As the evening wore on, the three brothers found themselves locked together, tears staining their faces as they thought of the outcome that almost came to be. Their hearts rejoiced at the reunion, their minds hoping that they never will grieve the loss of the family that remained closely knit.   
  
When the seriousness was all talked out and hearts were much lighter, the conversation turned to the disheveled Haldir, and to his brother's great amusement, his composure after hearing his brethren's recount of the past few days.   
  
"If you keep that appearance brother, you could pass as a human," Orophin teased.   
  
Haldir tried to pull his matted hair from his face but with little success. He rolled his eyes and started to take his leave. "If you two are finished, I am going to have a long bath and finally get some rest." As an afterthought he added, "I really could use a vacation."   
  
Rúmil laughed heartily, gingerly clutching his still healing side. "When you do that, it will be the day I walk naked through Lothlorien singing human drinking songs and dancing like an idiot!"   
  
"Do you not do that already?" Haldir asked in mock curiosity.   
  
"OH!" Rúmil scoffed, casting his brother a look of pure malice.   
  
Orophin narrowed his eyes at Haldir, his face contorted into look of disbelief. "Oh, brother," Haldir turned and regarded his other brother. "Have you put on weight?"   
  
"Oh, shut up!" Haldir fumed and stormed down the stairs, the merry laughter of his brothers filling his ears as he descended. 


	5. Epilogue

Special thanks to the following people: ScoobySnack  
  
Isilwen-Telpefion  
  
Sokochan  
  
Lord-of-Salt  
  
Randomwriter96  
  
Stardust  
  
Emma  
  
Neko  
  
Hotaru  
  
THANK YOU SOOO Much for your kind words and encouraging feedback. I only hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint. There are author notes at the end.  
  
And a HUGE THANKS to my beta, Artuta, who is the BEST beta EVER!  
  
* ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *  
  
The next day Rúmil was allowed to leave the healer's care, but with restrictions. But by the third day of the imposed enforcements, he was driving his brothers mad with his restlessness. Rúmil was ordered to make several visits a day to receive care for his still-healing injuries, which much to the healer's delight and awe, were healing quicker than anticipated.   
  
  
  
Eight days had passed since the return of Haldir and Rúmil. The healers gave their full permission to allow Rúmil some much-needed exercise, mainly due to the bribing of his brothers to gain some peace and quiet.   
  
As the three descended down to ground level, Rúmil turned to the other two. "Let us go and get Mowaea! Let her see our home and meet the Lord and Lady."   
  
Haldir eyed his brother. "Are you sure you are up to a long journey?"   
  
Rúmil scowled at the March Warden and waved a hand. "We can take horses. I do not wish to see her travel here on foot. It would be easier to ride."   
  
Haldir looked over to Orophin, who merely shrugged, then sighed. "Then let us prepare."   
  
Rúmil laughed as he set off for the stables. Behind him, Haldir leaned in to Orophin and whispered. 'And if he gets himself into trouble again, I will personally break his legs to ensure he stays out of trouble for a long while!"   
  
Orophin laughed as he helped the other brother load up their horses and ride out, taking a white mare that would be Mowaea's mount upon their return.   
  
The trip took less than a day on horseback. The three brothers talked merrily, their ears perked for sounds of pursuers or threats. Rúmil told Orophin all about Mowaea, and how she had told Haldir what to do and put him in his place. Orophin laughed, wishing he could have seen it. Haldir merely glared ahead, his face stony and his temperament not happy.   
  
As the trio neared the homestead, Haldir's hand shot up, stopping them dead in their tracks. Their horses remained silent, knowing their riders were using their senses to track something unseen. Orophin raised his chin and sniffed lightly, his nose detecting the smell of something foul burning. Haldir nodded his knowledge then nudged his horse to a quiet gait, his brothers taking up the rear.   
  
With bow poised the three came upon the cottage that Mowaea lived, though now it smoldered in ruins. Blackened stone, partially fallen, and had shown the perimeter of the house, its shell now charred, its contents ate by an apparent intense heat.   
  
"Do you think Mowaea was in there?" Rúmil asked softly, his voice cracked and dry.   
  
Haldir's eyes swept the perimeter, then fell upon a dark shaped hunched up beside a tree. Spurring his mount hard, he gained the shadowy figure in seconds, his breath catching in his throat as he took in the familiar features of the human woman.   
  
Haldir dropped lightly from his horse, his heart hitching as he approached her. "Mowaea? Mowaea, it is Haldir and Rúmil, the elves you helped. Mowaea?"   
  
Mowaea didn't stir. Her head hung limp over her chest, her hair spilling out about her.   
  
Haldir leaned down to where he was level with the human woman and felt his heart stop as he noted her bound hands and ankles. He gently reached out a hand and touched her neck, hoping to find a pulse beneath his fingertips. His hand only met the chilled skin of the woman that had saved his brother's life, her life no longer flowing, her light no longer burning. Only a shell remained, bound to a tree and left in the open for scavengers.   
  
Rúmil dropped to his knees beside Haldir, his eyes shining with tears. "It cannot be. We have not been gone long. She is merely sleeping, is she not Haldir?"   
  
Haldir turned to his brother, his face gray and crystal tears streaked down his face. "Her life is gone, brother."   
  
Rúmil began to shake; his hands balled up into fists. "She is not dead. She just fell asleep. You only need to wake her!"   
  
Orophin stood behind Rúmil and placed his hands on his brother's shoulders, gripping them slightly as he felt them tremble.   
  
Rúmil reached out to Mowaea, gently stroking her face. "Who would do this?"   
  
Haldir's blue eyes were shining brightly with tears as he silently shook his head. He took several deep breaths, hoping to calm the ache he felt in his chest and the hatred he felt flare at the ones who could do this to another. Hoping his voice wouldn't betray him, he said, "We should attend her properly. It is cruel to leave her like this."   
  
Rúmil seemed to have lost the ability to speak. He leaned against Orophin's legs, his mind reeling and his eyes fixed on the lifeless body of his friend. Guilt washed over him as he stared, his heart wrenching painfully in his chest as he saw the person that desperately fought to save him, slumped against a tree, her life drained from her body by savages. He felt helpless, knowing he could do nothing to return her kindness, and now, he would never get the opportunity.   
  
Haldir took his knife from its sheaf and cut the bonds binding Mowaea. She remained upright, her body rigid with death and the exposure to the elements. Carefully, Haldir threw a blanket from his horse across her body and with the help of Orophin, started to work digging a suitable burial place. Rúmil stayed transfixed, his eyes staring unblinkingly at the blanket that covered Mowaea's still body, tears racing down his cheeks.   
  
As night fell, the three brothers kneeled beside a mound of earth, piled with rocks and covered in flowers. They sang of friendship, loss of life, and the grief a heart carries when it loses one it holds close. Rúmil sang little of the songs, his voice broken, his throat dry, his chest heaving from sobs and pain from his still-healing injury.   
  
When the songs turned to joy and celebrating the life of one that had passed, Rúmil looked over to Haldir, who was always the strong one; the leader of the brothers, the one that was always a rock to lean upon. But right now, Haldir was neither of those things. His voice didn't have its usual flare, his eyes didn't have their twinkle, and his heart didn't have the comfort that was sought.   
  
Haldir found his face cooled by a blowing wind as it dried his tears on his face. He could think of no words of comfort, no words of wisdom, nothing to give peace to this night. With a heavy sigh he rose. "We should return home. We may have been heard and I do not wish to encounter anymore humans for a long time."   
  
Nodding mutely, the two brothers said their last good-byes to Mowaea's grave and mounted their horses. With a last bow of their heads, the trio charged their horses towards home, each one secretly vowing in his heart to bring justice to the ones that were responsible for Mowaea's death, and knowing it will be a long time before they could trust another human again.  
  
The End.  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ *^  
  
Authors notes: I know some right now are probably plotting my demise but all I can say is.. I'm tired of reading the same boring thing that has everything turning out all peachy and everyone is happy and the world smells of roses. And I am rather known for my twists, so this really shouldn't come as a surprise to readers. *G*  
  
I didn't want another story that had a happy ending.. I wanted to set up some angst for the Elves in the future. They will tread softly around humans now, and have their prejudices reinforced and humans' nature.  
  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story. My newest fic is already about 75% finished and there is a short story in the final stages of being beta'ed. So I hope to upload soon.... if I survive the horrible things being plotted. LOL 


End file.
